Delinquent Overdrive
by Ani Dyer
Summary: Akihisa a boy who becomes a god, he's a delinquent so how is that possible? A world that falls into Chaos? Will he save the world or will he just do as he please? I believe he will make the world a better place like it once was. How do I know this? Well that's simple. Im his best friend after all. If I die then the world dies.


Dear Readers,

Hello, my name is Ani Dyer. Its a pleasure to be showing you my first story. Its actually a light novel but before i Publish this story, I wanna see how far it goes with this website. If it fails then Ill just try to make it better til it succeeds. Readers description is advised "THERE WILL BE SENSITIVE CONTENT FAIR WARNING BEFORE YOU PROCEED IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT LEAVE THIS PAGE IMMEDIATELY". I really hope you guys will love it. Please comment your thoughts and questions when your done reading. I did the very best to my ability to make this story, so hope you all enjoy Delinquent Overdrive.

Genre: Super Natural, Action, Comedy, Fan-Service, Ero

Story By: Ani Dyer

Enjoy!

Delinquent Overdrive

_Introduction _

"In this unbalanced chaotic world, where all sorts of creatures and species roam the city. Humans are on a brink of extinction, there is a 98% chance in the next 3 months they will convert into a new being. The problem to this chaos was a group of underground scientist terrorist group. They created an bio-genetic bomb called Delinquent Overdrive. This bomb created fantasy creatures among the humans and created a huge dimensional portal. All sorts of creatures passed by and struck war. 10 years later Peace was achieved through riots and protests. Half of the Terrorist from this tragedy was killed by the bomb and the others fled just in time to escape their deaths. The year 2045, these same scientists created a being, a being so abnormal to humans he became interactive, smart, and powerful. He is known as Project Delinquent, his human name is Akihisa Kurogami. I met him through my mother when I was a child. She is a great scientist, one who defies god and his antics. One night while tests was being runned on Akihisa, the government finally caught on to their agenda. They killed all the scientist, my mother was taken into custody for questions. Akihisa was transported to Area 51 for further testing. My mother was now appointed custody of Akihisa, she was told to give Akihisa a life without havoc and tragedy or he will lose control of his powers. We grew up together and finally entering 12th grade. Trouble started back up in this world. Small gangs became big. Assassins, killing Innocence for money. Wars are starting to rise against races. This world must be saved and I have a feeling Akihisa will be the one to change it for the better. This is a story of a boy who became a god."

\- Niko Hashimoto

Chapter 1: The Delinquent

On a nice breezy sunny day, When the birds are chirping away and the smell of cherry blossoms are blowing in the wind. Hiyazaki Sakamoto the leader from the Bloody Clowns biker gang, gets thrown across the alleyway knocking over his bike. His members are laid out on the ground unconscious, some of the members are scared shitless. One of the members pissed his pants because of the horrible thing he just witnessed. Akihisa walks up towards Hiyazaki and grabs him by his head lifting Hiyazaki off the ground.

While Hiyazaki is in midair being Squeezed to death by Akihisa, one of the members gained courage to run up on Akihisa. He tries to swing for a right hook but, Akihisa threw Hiyazaki towards him, knocking him unconscious. Hiyazaki is crying in agony from a broken arm and sprained ankle. Akihisa turns around and gets a jab in the face from The Bloody Clowns second in command Torik Hannes. As Akihisa stumbles a bit, he quickly regained his ground smiling wiping off the blood from his mouth.

(Akihisa) "Heh, Nice punch for a little bitch".

Torik stretches and crack his knuckles.

(Torik) "Well this little bitch will make you his".

He swings for another jab but Akihisa counters this swing and punches Torik in the gut, making him cough up some blood. Gasping for air Torik stumbles onto the wall trying to regain some strength.

Akihisa walks towards Torik.

(Akihisa)"What happen princess, I thought you were gonna make me yours. Well your not my type anyways so, it wouldn't have worked out".

He roundhouse kicks Torik in the head making him roll to the ground. As Torik passes out, mumbles.

(Torik) "I… Was..Wasn't... Seri..o..us..".

Akihisa dusts off his hands while smirking

(Akihisa) "Well...your boring, heh whatever".

He turns his attention to Hiyazaki, trying to crawl to his bike. As Akihisa walks towards Hiyazaki casually with his hands behind his head he's smirking showing his pearly white sharp teeth. Hiyazaki manages to get on his bike but, Akihisa grabs Hiyazaki's shoulder. The fear in Hiyazaki face drains all the color from him making him pale white.

(Akihisa) "Where the hell do you think your going. Your not done yet until you Repent on your actions".

(20 minutes ago).

Akihisa and I were walking home from Saint Jen 12th grade Opening Ceremony, we took the Red Light district route. I hated going that route, its always filled with scam artists, prostitutes, and bootlegged sellers. We were only walking that way because our original route was being constructed on.

Our day was going so well too. We were talking about the newest episode of our favorite anime. I was enjoying our talk.

(Niko) "My favorite part was when Saudi went berserk and destroyed the whole 1000 hit-men association, I love that new finisher called Dragons Crush, that shit was killer haha".

Akihisa laughs at my explanation of the my favorite part.

(Akihisa)"Yeah that was cool, he annihilated that group, I wonder if it's possible to attempt it".

He starts thinking on the move that Saudi performed. I thought he was kidding of course so I played it off.

(Niko) "Yeah...Yeah in your dreams, even if your a good fighter there's no way in hell you can do it. Besides if you use too much force you can kill someone or put them into a coma".

Akihisa just nods while still thinking to himself. While walking close to an alleyway I changed the subject to getting ice cream on the way home.

(Niko) "Hey Hey Aki-Kun lets go to Creamy's today, i'm in the mood for a Creamy Supreme Double Deluxe Sundae.

He turns my way and pulls on the side of my stomach.

(Akihisa) "Even though your fit, you will still gain weight from that sugar bomb".

I really didn't care because my metabolism is very high.

(Niko) "Heh and your point, I burn off a lot of calories in my morning runs. So don't worry about me getting fat on you and besides If i do ever become fat i'll still love my body hehe".

Akihisa smiles as he moved his hand to my right breast.

(Akihisa) "I agree heh, but your already fat enough here".

Akihisa squeezes my breast.

(Akihisa) "So Soft and Squishy, you have an amazing rack Niko,100 points".

As he squeezed my right breast his face was pervy like and joyful, I quite enjoyed being fondled by Akihisa but I had to stop him before I lose control.

(Niko) "Uh..Aki-kun can you um…. like let the fuck go of my breast, before i kick your ass into next sunday?".

Akihisa moves his hands and puts them together and tries to apologize.

(Akihisa) "I'm sorry for doing that for so long, it just felt so great, ya know?".

I nod my head accepting his apology, while getting close to the alleyway.

(Niko) "Yea I hear you even though you didn't ask first, so for compensation it's on you to pay today hehe".

Akihisa puts his hands behind his head and smirks looking forward.

(Akihisa) "Tch... yeah ok, Dairy Ice Queen".

He looks at me and laughs. I laugh along with him because of that obnoxious nickname of mines.

(Niko) "Aha your an asshole Aki-kun".

As we were laughing we heard a bang that sounded like a gunshot coming from the alley.

We walked up to the alleyway and what we witnessed was very horrifying and gruesome.

(Niko) "Aki-kun they…".

He clenches his fist in anger.

(Akihisa) "Yea I see".

I look down at his hands and they are bleeding, I can feel the anger off Akihisa, he's really worked up.

(Niko) "Aki-Kun your hands your…".

He looks at me and I understand what he wants to do.

(Niko) "Do you want back up".

Akihisa closes his eyes and shakes his head.

(Akihisa) "No its ok, I got this. Just stay here and wait ".

I nod my head in agreement.

(Niko) "Kick their asses Aki-Kun".

Akihisa nods in agreement and walks up to the scene.

(Akihisa) "HEY JUST WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!".

Hiyazaki stands up from the body and zips up his pants. In his hand, he had a 45 black pistol.

(Hiyazaki) "Huh?!, you talking to me you little shit?, You must have some balls talking to the leader of the Bloody Clowns like this".

The rest of the bloody clowns are also zipping up their pants. They went to start grabbing their weapons off their bikes. I started to cry for the poor girls brutal death.

(Niko) "Humans are terrible beings...Just awful scum".

Akihisa looks at the girls body to recognize her and to his knowledge he knew exactly who she was.

(Akihisa) "That's….Yumi.."

Akihisa goes quiet. Hiyazaki smirks at him.

(Hiyazaki)"Oh? You know this slut? Heh. Man I guess good shit gets tossed around huh?, Am I right boys? Hahaha".

All of the members are laughing along with the boss.

(Member 1) "Yeah boss you, said it".

(Member 2)"Haha fuck yea".

(Member 3) "To bad she's gone now, right boss?."

Akihisa is still quiet, he looks at Yumi's dead body and he glances up to count all the members of the gang.

(Akihisa) "150 members huh?, this won't be tough at all, I'll avenge you Yumi-Senpai I promise you that"

He thinks to himself while looking at Hiyazaki. Hiyazaki stops laughing and focuses on Akihisa angered face

(Hiyazaki) "Hey kid.. I don't like that face your giving me, it makes me feel like you want a fight. Do you want that kid?, You wanna die like this bitch on the ground?, I can make that happen an instant. Don't test me you little fuck".

Akihisa chuckles and closes his eyes.

(Akihisa) "There's only one thing I want… and that's to see you dead, six feet under".

Akihisa opens up his eyes, the shape and color was changed. A crimson bloodstained color with a pupil of a demon. Hiyazaki looks a bit dazed.

(Hiyazaki) "Uh...hey what the hell happened to your eyes… Your one of them… a Homunculus!".

Akihisa smirks.

(Akihisa) "Hmph, not quite…"

Akihisa disappears in thin air and zooms up in front of Hiyazaki catching him off guard.

(Hiyazaki) "GAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!".

Akihisa chuckles

(Akihisa) "Im a Delinquent".

Akihisa vanishes again. Hiyazaki Moves around scared looking for akihisa.

(Hiyazaki) "WHERE ARE YOU COME OUT I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU COME FIGHT ME AS A MAN, HEY YOU PRICKS LOOK FOR HIM!".

The gang starts to look for Akihisa and are worried. Akihisa comes out from the shadows of the wall and starts taking out the bloody clowns. Hiyazaki looks shaken up trying to aim his gun.

(Hiyazaki) "Take this you damn demon"

Akihisa senses the killing intent and vanishes out of nowhere and re-appears in front of hiyazaki again, however he's in the air above him. Launching a 3 multiple kick sending Hiyazaki into the air.

(Present Time).

Akihisa yanks Hiyazaki off his bike and launches him next to Yumi's dead body.

Hiyazaki is in fear looking into the soulless olive eyes of Yumi. He begins to cry heavily pleading for his life. Akihisa looks at me for permission

(Niko) "Do It Aki-Kun" Akihisa smirks and turns around to walk towards Hiyazaki. He's crying for his life to be spared Hiyazaki can't move anymore to get away. Akihisa reaches Hiyazaki and looks down on him smirking.

(Akihisa) "Well looks like you broke your character, you can't act for shit. I smelled the fear on you once my eyes turned heh, you let me down bro. I thought you would stick to that attitude but I guess your all bark and no bite".

Akihisa squats down and lifts up Hiyazaki, Hiyazaki is still pleading for his life.

(Hiyazaki) "Please don't kill me I… I… would do anything please just don't kill me….Please".

Akihisa looks at him

(Akihisa) "Did you give Yumi a chance to live, she deserved better than that you shit for brains...Tell me… TELL ME WHY YOU RAPED AND MURDERED HER FOR NO REASON!.

Hiyazaki goes quiet while still crying. Akihisa headbutts Hiyazaki.

(Akihisa) "TELL ME DAMMIT".

Hiyazaki finally talks.

(Hiyazaki) "It was Gang Elimination".

Akihisa looks at Yumi and notices a bloody clown tattoo behind her ear.

(Akihisa) "What the… when was Yumi-senpai in a gang..".

Akihisa thinks back during the last day of high school, inside an arcade. He was with Yumi, her best friend Chizuru, her older brother Yami and me. Yumi and Akihisa were playing Tooken Climax 15. I was with Yami and Chizuru, playing laser tag. As I heard from Akihisa, he was loosing very badly.

(May 31st).

(Akihisa) "Dammit all to hell why are you killing my combos fuuuuck".

Yumi laughs.

(Yumi) "Your ass suck son, Im making you my bitch right now haha" Akihisa blocks of some of Yumi's hit combos, Yumi Unleashed her ultimate attack.

(Yumi) "RAINBOOOW POWEEER BOOOMB BIATCHHH! HAHA! IN YO FACE AKI-SAMA!.

Akihisa loses the match against Yumi for the 37th time.

(Akihisa) "Wow Yumi-Senpai your really great at this game, I see why you won nationals 3 times in a row. No matter how many ways I try I still end up losing".

Yumi rubs her nose and scratches her head smiling.

(Yumi) "Ah yeah that was nothing compared to the dicks at nationals, I was really on my toes man, I thought i was gonna lose that last match.

Akihisa laughs it off.

(Akihisa) "Ha well looks I have to practice more to surpass you one day".

Yumi laughs at Akihisa.

(Yumi) "I'm sure you will, Now come one lets make my win NO.38 tehee".

Akihisa feels pumped up as he turns back to the screen he notices a patch on back of Yumi's ear.

(Akihisa) "Hey...Uh Yumi-Senpai what's that on your neck".

Yumi lies to akihisa while still selecting a character.

(Yumi) "Uh… oh this, I got bit by a huge dragonfly, he was a big red one"

Akihisa somehow bought it.

(Akihisa) "Ah damn that sucks good thing you're not allergic".

Akihisa selected his character while Yumi mumbles something.

(Yumi) "Im sorry Aki-Sama, I can't tell you yet…".

(Present Time).

Akihisa looks at Yumi.

(Akihisa) "Why….Why Yumi why did you lie to me. You could've told me the truth, I wouldn't have told Chizuru. I would've had your back if you would have just told me the truth".

Akihisa tears up and starts to snicker. Holding his head down, Akihisa asks Hiyazaki a question

(Akihisa) "Why…Why did you let her join you?...If you lie to me your death will be painful."

Hiyazaki clears his throat.

(Hiyazaki) "Well um… her brother Yami was in debt with us, so we took her in as compensation. All she had to do was work off his debt with her body everyday.

"No Money, No rest" that was our deal, she knew the consequences if she didn't bring in nothing"

Akihisa gets quiet as Hiyazaki keeps talking.

(Hiyazaki) "She was getting over on us by splitting the money what she brought back. We caught on of course, so today we had some fun by making her think she was being freed of this gang. She had the happiest look on her face but when we told her hehe."

Akihisa looks up at Hiyazaki with an angered look. Hiyazaki continues to talk.

(Hiyazaki) "HER FACE WAS PRICELESS OHHH THE FEAR ON HER FACE WAS ORGASMIC FOR ME, I FELT THE FEAR IN HER FACE, IT ONLY MADE ME WANT TO FUCK HER EVEN MORE!, LET ME TELL YOU THAT SHIT WAS AMAZING! HER CRIES!, HER SCREAMS!, HER BODY! WAS JUST SO DAMN AMAZING! HAHAHA!.

Akihisa screams in anger as Hiyazaki laughs.

(Hiyazaki) "GO AHEAD DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME, AHAHAHA!".

Akihisa raises up screaming and launches Hiyazaki into the air 600ft up. Akihisa turns Towards me. I'm on my knees crying with an angered look.

(Niko) "Aki-Kun….Aki-Kun".

Akihisa teleported next to me and pat me on the head.

"There There, don't worry his death is final, come here" he picks me up teleporting us to Yumi. He puts me down next to her.

(Akihisa) "Watch over her Niko"

Akihisa looks up and sees Hiyazaki falling in close.

(Akihisa) "This bastard is gonna pay for what he did to Yumi"

Akihisa charges up his jump and takes off into the sky.

As I see Akihisa go up I think to myself.

(Niko) "Is he…. Well I'll be damned a suitable death for scum heh."

From that moment I knew that he will be the one to change the world. Akihisa appears next to Hiyazaki.

(Akihisa)"For not repenting you shall be cast in hell, in the deepest level for eternity, feeling anguish and extraordinary pain. May you burn in Anguish".

Hiyazaki laughs while Akihisa hits him multiple times.

Finally grabbing Hiyazaki's head Akihisa performed his favorite characters ultimate move.

(Akihisa) "DRAGONS CRUSH"

Akihisa spins down holding Hiyazaki's head.

(Akihisa) "This is for you Yumi-Senpai"

Akihisa thinks to himself. Hiyazaki's laughs his final breath.

(Hiyazaki) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I REGRET NOTHING IT WAS GOOD PUS-"

Hiyazaki gets crushed into the ground creating a crater right by Yumi and I.

As dust clears I can see Akihisa standing there looking at his damage of what's left of Hiyazaki.

(Akihisa) "Rest in Anguish, you sick fuck."

Akihisa leaves Hiyazaki's dead body and starts to walk up the crater. As he approached Yumi and I, his eyes returns to his pretty golden ones. He gets on his knees right in front of us.

(Akihisa) "Why… Why did it turn out like this for Yumi, She was a good girl and was doing good for herself. So why did she have to die, she deserved better. Now… Now I have to tell Chizuru-Senpai and her family".

I Hugged the man I love to comfort his soothing heart.

(Niko) "You've done well Aki-Kun it's over now, she can finally rest. Don't worry, We will get through this together Aki-Kun…We will I Promise, leave things to me."

Akihisa cries more.

(Akihisa) "Yeah".

Chapter 1 End…

Bonus Chapter: Yumi's Mission

"I've been in this hell hole since the start of summer, thanks to my goddamn no good brother. Now I have to pay off some jizz-bag I don't even know. I wonder what Akihisa would say about me in this situation. He would probably laugh at me...No, he wouldn't Akihisa will try and save me. If only I could tell him about my pain. I wish I can, but I don't wanna be a burden to him". (sighs)..."Akihisa, I wonder if your working on your skills to finally beat me. It's not like its gonna happen anytime soon tough."

Yumi laughs sadly.

"In this situation Im in there's no telling when i'll be free to play with him again. I wanna play with him. I wanna be around him. I can't stop thinking about him. If only, I can tell him how I fell about him. I bet we would make a kick-ass couple. Yeah… that would be lovely

Yumi wipes her tears while smiling and she decides to smack her face.

"Ok I got it. If i can somehow buy my way out of this debt, I bet it'll work. It's the only way to save myself. I can do this no problem, I just gotta be sneaky about it. If I get my ass out of here, I can play with Akihisa again. The quicker the better. I can be with him.

If he wins our battle, I'll let him have his way with me. However, If I win i'll confess my love to him...yeah I must, I can't hold back my love for him any longer. Wait for me Aki-sama I'll be with you soon.

Because….This is my Mission.

-End of Bonus Chapter: Yumi's Mission

Well did you like it? Comment or message me we can talk about it.

Guess What?

Im almost done with the second chapter. Stay Tuned! :D


End file.
